Pets/L
Pets that begin with the letter L: Lady Ostrich - Live in the lap of luxury with the fabulous Lady Ostrich! This high-class bird simply adores the high life–and nibbling delicately on her beloved Charming Caviar! Sinking into her fancy Luxurious Pink Bubble Bath is the epitome of luxury especially when she’s feeling a little fowl! Lamb - This fluffy, gentle friend is sure to follow you wherever you go! No matter what you like to do in Webkinz World, the lamb will be happy to come along and play. At the end of a busy day, be sure to visit the W Shop and get some Leafy Splurge Lasagna for your little lamb! Lava Dragon - Fiery, fun and full of energy - that's the Lava Dragon in a nutshell! This lovable pet is chattier than most, so make sure you take it to the clubhouse to socialize! After a day that's been jam-packed with things to do and places to go, this cuddly critter's bound to get hungry! Give it a memorable meal of Magical Magma Marshmallows! Lemon Lime Gecko - There's nothing sour about this adorable Lemon-Lime Gecko! This sweet lizard makes a great friend and a wonderful addition to any Webkinz family. The Lemon-Lime Gecko loves nothing more than having a good time and eating some yummy Locust Leckerli! Leopard - This big cat is as friendly as is it is strong; if you’re looking for a faithful feline friend, look no further than the loyal leopard. While this leopard definitely likes the wild life, it is also quite happy spending time in a well-decorated room, or in the arcade playing some fast, action-packed games. Leopard Cub - The lovely Leopard Cub is one cute cub that you'll absolutely adore! Nap time is always important for little ones, so make sure they take a nap up in their Treetop Cradle! They also have a bit of a budding sweet tooth, which is why their favorite snack is a Giraffy Taffy! Leopard Lizard - Some people say that lizards are lazy – but that couldn’t be further from the truth! The Leopard Lizard is one active reptile! From visiting friends to playing in the Clubhouse, this Lizard has energy to spare! When your lizard does need a little energy boost, just pick up some creamy Cricket Croquette! Lion - Kings and Queens of the jungle, it goes without saying, our lions are the most regal of all Webkinz. But just because they’re descended from royalty doesn’t mean they can’t let their manes down, curl up on a couch and munch on a Zebra dog or two! Lion Cub - The little Lion Cub is one wonderful wild cat! To help keep their rooms more organized, you can use their Wild Savannah Wardrobe so that there aren’t any clothes left “lion” around! They also like their meals meaty, so serve them up some of their renowned Roasted Riblets! Lioness - Your heart is sure to be filled with pride when you adopt this lovely Lioness into your family. This big cat is purr-fectly loving, caring, and very friendly! What does a Lioness do at the end of a busy day? Rule from a beautiful bejeweled throne, of course! Lionfish - This spiky sea-dweller will surely swim its way into your heart! The Lionfish is a curious critter indeed - it loves discovering new activities all the time. So take it exploring through the depths of Webkinz World. This fun-loving fish likes to stay entertained! Llama - Llamas are enthusiastic, friendly pals who are always on the go. If you want to see a busy social calendar, just befriend a Llama! Never one to say no to a gathering, a soiree, or a delicious dish of Bromgrasserole, Llamas truly are the life of the party! Lollipop Pup - Add a pop of color to your pet family with the sweet Lollipop Pup! This candy expert has decided that the best lollipop of all is the flavor-packed Polarberry Pop--their favorite! And when they want to light up their candy collection, this cute pet uses an adorable piece of candy art--a sugary sweet Lollipop Lamp! Long Haired Yorkie - This is one adorable little dog that you'll want to fetch for your family of Webkinz pets!Even with their long hair, they like to keep everything neat and tidy, keeping everything organized inside their Ornate Cedar Chest. This pup also has quite the sweet tooth, so at snack time, feed them their favorite: a Yorkshire Curd Tart! Love Dino - You'll have a special place in your heart for this fantastic friend! The Love Dino is often hungry so give it yummy treats to eat, this virtual prehistoric pal sure likes sweets! Make this Dino's day by giving it the Beautiful Bon Bon Bouquet! Look no further if you're looking for a lovable, loyal companion! Love Frog - If you simply adore fabulous frogs, this lovely amphibian is sure to hop away with your heart! What does a Love Frog love to do? Play with their friends, cook secret recipes and, of course, spend lots of time hanging out with you! For a pal you’re sure to adore, adopt a Love Frog! Love Giraffe - You'll absolutely adore adopting a wandering wild plains pet like the Love Giraffe! When they want a little shade from the savannah sun, they seek shelter under their Lovely Acacia Tree! They also love sipping on a Passion Fruit Frappe to help them keep cool! Love Kitten - If you're looking to fall in love on Valentine's Day, the Love Kitten is ready to be yours! This friendly feline, with its silky soft fur, loves to snuggle! Whether snacking on some Valentine's Vittles or floating happily in its Heart Air Balloon, this charming cat is always looking for a hug! Love Lion - Spotted and dotted with candy-colored hearts, the Love Lion wears its feelings on its sleeve! The Love Lion is here just in time for Valentine's Day, and this sweet pet is guaranteed to make it a special one. Get a Love Lion for your ‘mane' squeeze to show them how much you care! Love Monkey - You're sure to love this Love Monkey! Bubblegum pink and covered with red and purple hearts, there's nothing quite as cute as this valentine pal! Love Monkeys love to play with friends, visit the Clubhouse, and learn lots of new things. What do they love most of all? Eating a big loaf of Blushin' Banana Bread and hanging out with their very best friend - you! Love Puppy - If you love dogs, this is the pooch for you! This is a little pup who wears its heart on its sleeve; and everywhere else, too! You can’t beat this pup for loyalty; this sweet heart-spotted puppy would love nothing better than to be your very best friend! Lovely Fox - This lovely creature is the most fabulous fox in the forest! They adore entertaining at any social gathering, so to always be ready, make sure you stock up their Leafy Treat Retreat fridge. And when it comes to serving snacks, some Berry Tasty Caterpillar Sorbet is a favorite for this fox! Lovely Leopard - You’ll adore your newest friend, the Lovely Leopard! This cuddly cat loves to snuggle up for a snack in their darling Sweetheart Booth! Their treat of choice? A Be Mine Cake, a delicious dessert that you’ll crave! Lovely Love Kitten - Get ready for a blast of sugary sweetness, because the Lovely Love Kitten has arrived! It’s important for this adorable kitty to get their beauty rest, so of course it’s essential to have their lovable Candy Heart Couch ready at all times for lots of relaxation time! And when they have friends over, be sure to have the perfect drink on hand: a fragrant cup of Rose Petal Tea! L.